


Court Day

by cherrypit123



Category: brallie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit123/pseuds/cherrypit123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie and Brandon forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Day

Her trial didn't go too well. She found solace in being alone. Then she heard a knock on the door. Without even knowing who she was inviting in She said;  
"Come in."  
Brandon walked in front of her bed and sat down. He began to "empathize" with Callie, but Callie didn't need that right now. She needed something to make her forget about Liam, forget about him completely. Without a moments notice she lunged towards Brandon and kissed him.  
"Sorry I just-"  
"No, please continue" The words left his mouth in a cloud of a passion.  
He got on the bed and started kissing Callie. First it was just lips but then they used their tongues. Their mouths danced with pleasure and hungered for more.  
Brandon moved his fingers down to her shirt, he pulled away only for a moment to remove some unnecessary items. She did the same to him. He gently caressed her chest, not caring that there was a bra in the way. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, Brandon looked like a kid in a candy store. He got closer to her body. The warmth of her breasts echoed through his body down to a certain extremity. He moved his face down her body to her breasts, nuzzling them. Brandon danced his tongue over her nipples, making them more stiff and hard. He pulled his face away and pinched them lightly. Mixing pain and pleasure.  
He took off her pants first. Showing off her soaked panties. He reached inside and teased her clit, bringing her to the verge of climaxing. He shed his pants and boxers. Callie knew that the hardness she felt up against her wasn't Brandon's leg.  
He spread her legs and went inside her. Slow at first, with every thrust came a groan.  
"Faster" She demanded  
He sped up shaking the bed. He went faster and faster.  
"I'm gonna cum!" Callie screamed.  
"Not right now" Brandon said smirking.  
He pulled out, again teasing her. Callie sat up a little and looked at his cock.  
"Can I have a taste?" She bit her lip and looked up at him.  
"Of course you can."  
She got up and moved towards him. She got on her knees and took it all. His 7 inches sliding down her throat. She slid her tongue all up and down his shaft, she even licked his ball.  
Her spit running off his cock. Now Brandon was close to a climax. But he moved back up on the bed. Callie understood and quickly followed. Reassuming the position.  
He slip his cock right back into her tight wetness. He went fast, faster.  
He was surprised Lena and Stef hadn't heard them.  
Then Callie screamed again  
"I'M GONNA CUMMM!!"  
Brandon thrust 2 more times. He came inside her, she came on him. Callie saw stars.  
"That was...perfect." Callie barely managed to speak 3 words she was so out of breath.  
Brandon rolled over to her side, both breathless and staring blankly at the ceiling.  
"Thank god you kissed me." Brandon laughed  
"Yeah, thank god."


End file.
